The Girl Who Killed
by Mythonia
Summary: Kira, Aka Harley Potter, is taken to Deadman Wonderland in Japan after she is found over her dead relatives holding a knife with blood dripping from it. How will the Wizarding world handle a traumatized 11-year-old who killed and sacrificed just to survive?
1. Chapter 1

A child sat on the bus handcuffed with a bunch of other people in the same state in silence. The bus stopped, and the occupants got off along with the child. All of them were dressed in green bodysuits with large silver collars. A woman wearing a commander suit explained to them what was going on and what was in the bag they were given. During this time the unknown child was remembering what she did to get here.

 **Flashback:**

 _"_ _Girl?! What in the bloody hell are you doing?!" A horse like woman shrieked as she slid back on the floor, trying to get away from the person in front of her._

 _A child with long messy black hair that covered her eyes and most of her face, only leaving the bottom half of her face showing. She held a large cutting knife by its handle._

 _The child slowly walked after her and raised the knife and stabbed the woman's stomach and dragged it up. The woman screamed bloody murder before dying, her corpse lying in its own pool of blood. The child turned to the last two people in the room other than her and ended up doing the same thing before the door was slammed open by the police._

 _The child was forced to the ground and thus knocked unconscious, making everything go black._

 **Now:**

After being led by the guards to their cells the child sat on the only bed in the room. No one, it seems, wanted to share a room with a murderer who killed her own family.

 **Time-skip:**

After falling asleep she was woken up by the banging of a guard hitting his weapon on the bars of the cell. The child sat up and looked at the guard in question.

"Prisoner 2565, you are needed out in the yard to start your work. Come now or be punished." He ordered

The child, known as 2565, simply stood up and followed the guard silently. After following the guard, she was led to a large yard where other prisoners were working. She was told what to do and she silently got to work, doing what she needed to do to survive.

Three-Days-Later:

It was 2565's third day and no one spoke to her so far, and honestly, she didn't care. She sat on her bed staring at a piece of candy in her hand. She unwrapped it and popped it into her mouth, not caring of the taste or size of the candy. The moment she swallowed the foul-tasting candy her collar beeped, showing that her poison was stopped, for now. She lied down on her bed and thought of her future that she gained from killing her relatives before completely falling asleep.


	2. The Introductions to the Magical World

'It's been three years since the day I came here, almost 4 really.' 2565 thought to herself as she strolled down the hallway to the office.

"Kira! How's it goin' kid?" A man yelled as he spotted her

2565, also known as Kira, simply nodded to the man as she continued to her destination.

Kira hadn't changed much since the day she arrived in Deadman Wonderland. Her hair was still the same and covering most of her face. However now she had scars all across her body and more muscle a 10-year-old child should have. She wore the same bodysuit as she did the first day she got there, the only difference was that it was bigger, so it could fit her frame. Her large silver collar was still there, and she didn't mind it now, liking how it looked on her.

She arrived at the office and knocked on the door. She heard a response, telling her to come in, before she opened the door and walking in, closing the door behind her.

Before she stood three people she didn't recognize. An old man wearing a purple suit with long white hair and a long white beard. His sparkling blue eyes twinkled behind his small rounded glasses. A woman with a tight bun wearing a simple emerald green dress who looked stern and not bothering to discipline you if you do something wrong. The last person was a man with shoulder length black hair that looked like he hadn't washed it since he was 5. He was pale with a simple black suit and was sneering down at Kira, already hating her for some reason.

"Sir." Kira murmured to the man behind the desk, Tamaki, the person in charge of Deadman Wonderland.

"Ah Kira, you're here! Come, Sit down!" He cheered mockingly

Kira sat down on a couch and stared ahead, staying silent.

"So, you were looking for Kira here, right?" Tamaki asked, turning to the three-unknown people.

"This is her? This is Harley Potter?" The only woman in the group asked

"She has scars all over her body! What did you do to the poor child?!" She asked fearfully

"Poor child? I'll have you know ma'am, that this child murdered her own relatives in cold blood and can handle herself in Carnival Corpse. Why, she's our most popular attraction, yes, the Silent Phoenix! The youngest killer here who is currently on Death Row, might I add." Tamaki explained

Kira just stayed silent while the three older people looked at her in horror.

"D-Death Row?! What is Carnival Corpse?" The older man asked

"Corpse Carnival, our main attraction for all the gory and blood loving people! People go head to head until one is either unable to fight or dead! If you win you get free candy and cast points!" Tamaki explained excitedly

"Cast Points?" The greasy man asked

"Yes, Deadman Wonderland's form of currency." Tamaki explained

"Wait, what do you mean unable to fight or dead?" The woman asked

"Exactly what I said. During Carnival Corpse two people go head to head and if you lose and is still alive you get punished. Kira here has only lost once. Of course, it's hard to notice her punishment." Tamaki explained

"What punishment did she receive?" The older man asked fearfully

Tamaki looked over at Kira and nodded to her.

"Why don't you show them, Kira?" Tamaki asked the girl

Kira silently lifted her bangs and opened her eyes, showing that one of her eyes is gone, her left one to be exact. All three people gasped in horror and tears came to the older woman's eyes.

"Kira didn't want an eyepatch, she didn't need it because never shows her eyes." Tamaki said

Kira dropped her bangs and once more covered her eyes, or, eye.

"H-her punishment was losing an eye?!" The woman yelled furiously

"It could have been anything really. Losing her eye was just her luck. Now, why are you looking for our Phoenix here?" Tamaki said

"We are here to invite her to our school. Her parents signed her up for it on the day of her birth before they were killed." The old man explained

"Headmaster, are you sure we should let her in?" The younger man asked

"Severus, we need her. Remember?" The old man, the Headmaster, explained

Severus merely sneered but stayed quiet.

"What school are you inviting her too?" Tamaki asked

"It's a school for the gifted. Prestigious. Only by invite." The Headmaster explained

Tamaki hummed lightly and stood up and looked out the window behind his desk.

"If I were to let Kira, I mean Harley, go then there should be some conditions. She cannot take off her collar. She must visit the amusement park every holiday and at least once a week. If she were to get into a fight with anyone, and I mean anyone, she may fight back, even if that means to the death. Do we have a deal?" Tamaki asked, not looking away from the window

"We have a deal." Headmaster said

"Very well, Kira may go to your school for the, ah, gifted." Tamaki said, pausing for a moment before saying gifted, as if he knew more than he let on

"Thank you."

After the three newcomers left Tamaki made Kira, I mean Harley, I really gotta get used to that, stay behind.

"You shall go by Harley now, so you can get used to it. I don't really like it, and I don't think you do either, but what can we do? Once a week report to me what is going on and you will be rewarded. Understand?" Tamaki ordered

Kira, Harley from now on, nodded silently and left the room, knowing a dismiss when she sees one.


	3. The Train Ride and Making New Friends

The date was September 1st. Harley Potter was on the Hogwarts Express, on her way to Hogwarts. Her invitation to the Wizarding world did not go quite as, expected, I suppose you could say.

 **Flashback:**

 _"_ _Harley, you're going to Diagon Alley to pick up your supplies. Remember what I told you. Report to me everything that happens, even if it's small." Tamaki explained and ordered_

 _Harley nodded and the man from last time, Severus she heard it was, brought her to Diagon Alley with a small pop and a feeling that felt like she was being pulled through a straw 6 times too small. She instantly fell to her knees and vomited all over the ground. Severus merely sneered and vanished it with a wave of his wand. Harley looked over and nodded in silent thanks. Together, the two entered the magical world._

 _ **Time Skip:**_

 _After leaving the bank the Goblins knew that they would have a new friend and thought that it would be best not to mess with her. Severus Snape, finding out his full name in the Bank, brought her to the Robes shop and left her there with the shop owner and some other child her age. He had a pale pointed face and blond hair that was slicked back. Harley sat down next to the boy and waited for the seamstress to begin measuring her._

 _"_ _Hello, going to Hogwarts as well?" The boy asked_

 _Harley nodded silently._

 _"_ _Know what house you're going to be in?" He asked another question_

 _Harley shook her head._

 _"_ _Know Quidditch?" He asked_

 _Harley shook her head._

 _"_ _Where are your parents?" He asked_

 _"_ _Dead." Harley responded_

 _"_ _So, you can talk." The boy said_

 _Harley shrugged her shoulders, smirking lightly at his annoyance._

 _"_ _There, you're all done. You can go now." The seamstress said_

 _The boy hopped off the stool and turned towards Harley._

 _"_ _I'll see you at Hogwarts then." He said, leaving_

 _After the Seamstress measured and gave Harley her uniform she left and waited for Severus in front of the Robes shop. A few minutes later he came back with a package in his hand. Not wanting to know what it was, Harley didn't say anything._

 _Severus led her to the Wand shop and they got Harley her wand. 11 ½ inch with a phoenix core and holly wood. Apparently, it was the brother of the wand who gave her the scar on her forehead, a small lightning bolt. She already had scars even before Deadman Wonderland, and just assumed her relatives gave it to her._

 _After a few hours of getting Harley her school supplies, she was brought to the Leaky Cauldron and was instructed not to leave to the muggle world. Only allowed to stay in the magical world. Harley merely nodded and stayed in the magical world until it was time to go to Hogwarts._

 **End of Flashback:**

Harley sat in the compartment alone, reading one of the books she got from Diagon Alley, already reading her school books and deciding to get the next three years when the door was opened, and a redhead stood in the doorway.

"All the rest are full. Can I join you?" He asked

Harley nodded and went back to her book.

"You're a book worm?" He asked

"I suppose, but it's smart to read up on a world or area you have never been to." She responded, not taking her eyes from the book

She paused for a moment and sighed before bookmarking the page she was on and lightly closing the book.

The boy blinked.

"You didn't have to stop reading." He said

"It would have been rude if I did." She responded

"I'm Ron Weasley." He said

"Harley Potter." Harley responded

"Are you really? Do you have the scar?" He asked

"Which one?" Harley asked

"Wait, you have more than one?" He asked

"I have a lot." She responded

Ron nodded.

"Do you remember when it happened?" He asked

Harley blinked.

"You do realize you just asked if I remember how my parents died, right?" Harley asked

Ron went red.

"Sorry." He murmured, turning his eyes to the floor

"It's alright, just letting you know; and no, I don't remember. Just lots of light and laughter." She said, shrugging

The two went silent and the trolley lady came by and offered them food. Harley got some for both Ron and herself, and his sandwich was eaten by Harley, who would eat anything. The two got to know each other and soon after became sort of friends.

Soon after the door was opened once more, and a bushy-haired girl walked in.

"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one." She asked, in a bossy sort of tone

"I haven't, what if you asked an older student if they could summon it for you?" Harley responded

"Oh, I didn't think of that. I'm Hermione Granger. You are?" Hermione said

"Ron Weasley," Ron said

"Harley Potter." Harley responded flatly

"Are you really? I've read all the books you're in. Have you? If I was famous, I'd make sure to read all of the books I was in." Hermione said, saying all of it in one breath

"I have, and all of it was false. I didn't slay a dragon. I've just found out the magical world even existed." Harley said

"Oh. Well, I'll just go find a Prefect to summon the toad, thank you." Hermione said, hastily leaving once she realized her books were wrong

A few minutes later the same boy from the robe shop opened the door.

"I heard that Harley Potter is in this compartment. Is that you?" He asked, looking at the only female in the compartment

He blinked.

"Wait, you're the girl from the robe shop. Why didn't you tell me you were Harley Potter?" He asked

"You didn't ask." She responded

He didn't respond, knowing she was right and yet such a simple answer stunned him.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The pale boy responded

Ron snickered next to her.

"Think my name is funny, do you? I can already tell who you are. Red hair and hand-me-down clothes. You must be a Weasley." Draco said, sneering at Ron

Draco turned to Harley, who was still reading her book, and held out his hand.  
"You wouldn't want to be caught with the wrong sort. I'll help you out with that." He said

Harley simply shook his hand and went back to reading. The two boys stared at her, not knowing what to say or do.

"Hey, what's that thing around your neck? I've been wondering on that for a while." Ron asked with Draco nodding

"It's a collar." Harley responded, lightly tapping her collar and realizing it's the third day

She reached into her bag and pulled out a red and white striped candy and unwrapped it before popping it into her mouth and swallowing it without making a noise or gesture to the taste.

"What candy was that?" Ron asked again

"A candy I have to eat every three days. It tastes like shit." Harley responded

"Or what, you'll die?" Draco sneered

Harley turned towards Draco, and he had the impression that she was staring into his soul.

"Exactly." Harley responded, turning back to her book as her collar beeped

"Wait a minute. You'll die if you don't eat that candy every three days?" Ron said, panicking a little.

"Don't worry, it's been like this since I was 7." Harley said flatly

"The candy is linked to the collar, isn't it?" Draco said

Harley merely nodded and went back to reading her book. A few minutes later Hermione sprinted into the compartment, panting and her eyes widened at Harley's collar.

"I know that collar! I've seen it before! You, you're an inmate at Deadman Wonderland. How did Harley Potter become an inmate at that place?! Is all the stuff they show us real or is it all just acts like they say?!" Hermione

"Inmate? What?" Ron asked

"Inmate is another word for a prisoner." Hermione answered for him

"Yes. Not telling, and yes, it's all real." Harley responded

"So, people die at that place constantly…?" Hermione asked fearfully

"Exactly." Harley responded

Hermione fell to her knees with tears in her eyes.

"Oh god.. I thought it was just a simple amusement park. What about the Too bad for the losers show?!" Hermione frantically asked

"Real."

"You… you were punished once. I remember. Your eye. They ripped out your eye!" Hermione said, panting harshly

Harley narrowed her eyes and promptly knocked her out using the pressure point on her neck, causing her to fall forward and onto Harley's lap. Harley read as Hermione slept on her lap.

"Wha- what is she talking about?! Why did you do that?" Ron asked fearfully

"It's nothing you need to worry about. I knocked her out because if I didn't she would have had a panic attack." Harley explained.

Draco and Ron nodded. Soon enough the three had to change into their uniform and they did so. The two girls and the two guys doing it alone. Soon the train pulled to a stop and the 4 first years got off and followed a large man who was calling for first years. They got on a boat together with Draco sneering Hermione and off they went, the boat gently bringing them to the school they would be attending for the next 7 years.


	4. The Sorting and Feast

**Authors Note: Holy shit... I posted 3 chapters and I had favorites and follows all day. To be honest I didn't think this story would be this popular. Thanks to all those who favorited and followed my story and me! You've all been a huge help! On to the story!**

The first years stood in front of two large doors and the large man left them with the same woman from the office. Harley and the rest of the students still had the feeling they shouldn't mess with her.

"I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, and Transfiguration professor. When you walk through these doors you will be sorted into your houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. If you do something bad you will lose points. You do something good and you earn points. Your house will be like your family. So, earn points to help your house. Wait here until we are ready for you." McGonagall said, going into the large room in front of them.

The students began to whisper quietly together. A girl with a pug-like face sneered at the group of kids.

"I head that Harley Potter was going to be at Hogwarts. You must be her." She sneered down at Harley

The pug like girl noticed her collar and laughed mockingly.

"Is that a collar? What are you, a dog? Ha! Who knew the girl who wouldn't die would live to become someone's dog?" She said loudly, drawing other's attention to Harley's collar.

The moment the muggle-borns saw the collar they screamed and backed away from Harley, knowing exactly what that collar meant.

"Wh-why would the Girl-Who-Lived be wearing that collar?!" A random muggleborn asked hysterically

Harley ignored everyone and just stared at the large doors in front of her. A few others screamed randomly, and Harley looked behind her to see a few ghosts floating through the crowd of students.

"Forgive and forget I always say. Let's give him another chance. Oh! Are you students? About to be sorted I suppose. I hope to see you in Hufflepuff, my old house." One of the ghosts said, noticing the students

The doors opened, and McGonagall reappeared.

"We're ready for you." She said

She leads the students into the large room. Harley had to admit, the room was amazing. I had 4 large tables that held a lot of students and the roof looked like the night sky with floating candles above them.

"I read in Hogwarts: A history, that the ceiling was charmed to look like the sky." Harley heard Hermione saying behind Ron, Draco, and her.

Suddenly the hat in front of them began singing.

(Insert song from book one of Harry Potter, The Sorcerer's Stone)

"Stand in a line. When I call your name, you will come up and I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your new house." McGonagall explained

She began to read off the name of each student.

"Hannah Abbott." She became a Hufflepuff

So on and so forth the list went. Draco became a Slytherin while Hermione became a Ravenclaw. Soon it was Harley's turn.

"Harley Potter."

Harley threaded through the group of students and sat on the stool while the hat was placed on her head and a voice whispered into her ear.

"Hmm, interesting, very interesting. You have a strange mind. Wait, what is this? What?! Oh my god. What kind of place have you been, child?! All of this death and torture and you haven't gone insane?!" The hat said, becoming hysterical in the end

"Whoever said I was sane, to begin with?" Harley thought to the hat

"Gryffindor would be great because you faced this head on. Slytherin would work as well because you were cunning enough to stay alive. Ravenclaw would work too because you used the information provided and Hufflepuff as well because you are loyal to those you trust, and you work hard to protect yourself and them." The Hat explained

"Honestly, I don't care where I go. It's just a house system during school. The moment you leave, this house system is meaningless." Harley said, bored

"Hmm, then, better be" The hat began

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat called out

The entire hall was silent for a few moments before the green and silver house clapped loudly. Harley took off the Hat and placed it on the stool before going to the table that was clapping. Harley sat down between Draco and someone else and stayed silent as she watched the sorting like the rest of the students.

The last child to be sorted was Blaise Zabini who ended up in Slytherin. The Headmaster stood up and looked at everyone with his arms spread out wide.

"Welcome new students to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and welcome back older students. I have a few words to say. Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak." He sat down, and the entire school clapped.

Harley blinked and turned her eyes to the table where an entire feast now sat, and she blinked in surprise before doing as the other children were doing and grabbed some food and placing it on her plate.

Conversations went on around her and she ate her food silently, keeping an eye on the children in case something did happen.

The food vanished after a bit and was replaced with desserts. Grabbing a piece of cake, she ate it just as silently as she did while eating dinner. Soon the food vanished, and the headmaster stood once more.

"Now that we are all fed and watered I have a few important announcements to make. The Forbidden forest is still, in fact, forbidden. I highly recommend that you do not go near the third-floor corridor unless you want to die a gruesome death. Now we shall sing the school song, pick a tune and off we go."

The school began to sing a song that had no rhyme or rhythm. The last people who sang were a pair of twins that the Headmaster waved his fingers too and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Ah, music, a magic beyond all we do here. Now, off you trot." He said, sitting back down

"Slytherin first years, follow me!" A voice called out and the first years followed the unknown person who called for them and made their way to their common rooms.


	5. First Night in Slytherin Authors Note!

**Authors note: Well, more followers and favorites! Woo! I wanna give a special shout-out to Greer123! I'm glad that my story has made you happy! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Another shout out to Sakura Lisel! You make a valid point, but remember, Deadman Wonderland takes place far into the future, what if they somehow made it so that the technology works in Hogwarts specifically for this moment? Also, regarding the rule-breaking for Harley, smart! I may have to come to you for ideas haha!**

 **One more shout out and that goes to Dark Wolf (Guest) I'm glad you like my story so far and I hope you'll continue to like it.**

 **Now, I believe in the story, unless of course, you want me to shout out to all my followers and favorites for this story and not find out what happens next... No? Thought so. Also, if any of you have ideas do not hesitate to review or even pm me! Seriously, I need all the help I can get! If your idea does get posted into the story I will give credit where credit is due! Now on to the story lol.**

Story: The students were led to the Dungeons and end up in front of a wall with nothing on it. The prefect, a 15-year-old boy with blond hair, turns towards them and explains what is going on.

"This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room. The password is callidus. You tell it to the wall and the wall will part and allow entrance. Do not tell anyone this password unless they are a Slytherin and if they do ask then don't tell them because they were too stupid to remember." The Prefect explained The password was told and the wall slid to the side allowing the common room to show itself. The students walked into the common room. "Girls dorms are on the left and boys' dorms are on the right. You all get your own room unless you decide to share a room. You choose a room and you keep it for the next seven years, so I suggest you choose wisely. Lights out for first years is 9 pm so get whatever you need done, done by then. Remember, we protect our own so come to any Slytherin if you need help. Of course, if you stab us in the back we have the right to do it to you. If you can dish it out, you can take it. Professor Snape is our Head of House, so if you have questions regarding the school work that we students can't ask you can go to him. Go choose a room now and come back down at 8:30 for a meeting with Professor Snape." The prefect said

The students all went to choose their own room, leaving Harley with the last room at the end of the hallway. She liked it that way.

8:30 came and the students found themselves in the common room with Professor Snape, their head of house. He sneered down at all of them, especially Harley, before speaking.

"Welcome to Slytherin. This is your new home for the next 7 years. You are to treat your peers like family. If you can't do that then treat each other like neighbors. Greet each other kindly but keep your comments inside of your dorm rooms. As Mr. Thomson said, lights out for first years is 9pm. Get to your room and get ready for bed. Lights off in 15 minutes." He said

He left the room and the first years went to their dorm rooms and got ready for bed. Exactly at 9pm Harley's light went out and she lied down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, wondering what tomorrow would be like. Her eyes felt heavy, and she fell asleep.

 **Dream:**

 _ **"Stand aside girl!"**_

 _ **"No! Please, not Harley. Take me instead, just don't hurt Harley!"**_

 _ **Flash**_

 _ **Thump**_

 **End Dream:**

Harley sat up in her bed sharply, breathing heavily. She shook her head and swung her feet over the edge and held her head in her hands. 'What was that?' Harley thought to herself. She saw the time using her wand and winced. It was 3 am. School starts at 8am. She may as well get a few more hours of sleep. She lied back down in her bed and her eyes slipped close once more, letting sleep take her again. This time, no nightmares plagued her dreams.

 **Another Authors note: Sorry the chapter is so short. Basically, this chapter is filler and should mostly be ignored. Except for the authors note. It's not nice to ignore it! lol writing the 6th chapter now actually! Hope you all enjoy!**


End file.
